User blog:Gtietze/Fan ideas
Fan made characters Gaisuke Tyson鯛損　害輔　たいそん　がいすけ Summary: he is 16 years old, and the third male elementalist, but unlike normal elementalists, he can use any element he wants and also created a card that can seal the otherwordliy darkness. His childhood friend is violet Rosalina and met restia and kamito, back when they were kids. History: Abandoned by his parents, when he was little, he met chimera, and was given some of his powers, and he was raised by Spirits in the spirit forest. When he was only 7 years old, he met kamito, they quickly became good friends, but after Instructional School’s destruction, they never saw each other again. A year later he was abopted by violet’s parent along with his spirts or he refer to as his “family”. Also he can telepathically communicate with spirits. When he first heard about the otherworldy darkness from chimera, he developed a card that can seal it. Since he grew up Astral Zero he had made contracted with 14 different types of spirits, which became his “family”. Personality: He is an intelligent; acts mean but is really kind teenage boy. He looks up to chimera as a role model, and even visited occasionally after he was adopted. He usually plays the fool, to hide a warrior’s pain. His relationship with his spirits are so strong, he considered them as his family. Gaisuke cares and treats his spirits equally. At first when he met Claire and the other girls, he considers them and all the other girls at the academy to be spoiled rotten bullies that were planning to kill kamito. But, after seeing Claire and her friends risking their lives to protect him, his opinion about them changed then he and violet decide to be student at the academy and joined team scarlet along with violet. He often made fun of Claire, Fianna, Rinslet, and Ellis when they have perverted delusions about kamito. He is very patient. It is hinted that he has a crush on violet, and is secretly jealous of kamito, for his popularity at the academy, respect him often calling him sempai. Also have a soft spot for spirits and kids. Abilities: gaisuke is a very adaptable fight, has photographic memory, and can use any magic from any attribute. Very skilled in hand to hand combat, better swordsman than Ellis, a better shot than Rinslet, and a way better tactician and strategist than Claire. Has the ability to regenerate damage limbs as long his heart is intact. He is very intelligent, reason for being put in the Fox class. Very skilled with cooking, cleaning, and laundry, also has a bad habit of organizing everything. He is also a mana blocker, which can block them mana flow in Elementalists. Name Phoenix Zaikel Sickle Weasel Begirados Groundion Junger Viper Form peacock Manta ray weasel Behemoth Land Dragon Gorilla Cobra Attribute fire water wind Shadow Earth wood poison Ability Fly real fast, control & absorb flames Flight, create its own water, grow/shrink its size, can produce, a special water that can cure any poison Travel as fast as wind, create and control tornados, hurricanes, typhoons, & whirlwinds Can read minds of both spirits and humans, intangibility, fast on land, enhance durability, control shadows, immune to the otherworldy darkness, turn into miasma Flight, breath lava, intelligence, travel real fast underground, can create earthquakes Control plants, regenerat-e damage limbs Can produce 2 types of venom, one can help quickly heal any physical injury, the other can make both humans & spirits see visions, based on their fears Elemental Waffe Ash Bow Ocean Shot Cyclone claw Berserker Buster Stone Blade Forest Crusher Toxic Fang Weapon Cross bow- gun Revolver/ magnum gun Sickles (2) Sword/ Boomerang/ magic flute Hand Ax chain-scythe Shotel Spirits Name Stardust Leone Metalgalis Wisperis Shardius Mirage Arachaenator Form Sphinx Black Lion Armadillo Thunderbird Wyvern Chameleon Tarantula Attribute Holy Darkness Steel Lightning Ice Military None Ability Transform into Light, teleport Create dark light, immune to the otherworldly darkness Magnetism, has an indestructible shell Transform into and absorb electricity, create thunderstorms, control lightning and thunder create blizzards, breathe & control ice Can copy any spirit’s form, both regular and Waffe, copy any spirit’s abilities, can transform into any human, Invisibility Can produce an indestructible silk Elemental Waffe Shinning Edge Jungle Roar Unbreakable Body Feather Volt Silent Snow Copy Name From the Spirit’s Elemental Waffe Form Venom Spike Weapon Sai Bagh Naka Shield Blade Halberd Double-Blade Sword Any Spirit’s Waffe Form Wind & Fire Wheels   CHIMERA NAME: Chimera FORM: Multiple Animals Attribute: All Ability: Omnipotence, Immune to the overworldy Darkness HISTORY: Legend states, that he was responsible giving the humans the ability to perform magic. Because of his infinite power, he was received the nickname “The King of Spirits”. All spirits, even the Elemental Lords, and the Rosalina Family are incredibly loyal to him, and willing risk their lives and even disobey &/or attacked their contractors. He is more powerful, than all the Elemental Lords, combined. At some point, he met baby boy “gaisuke”, and decided to raise him as his own, and eventually, Chimera gave him some of his power. Later for unknown reasons he met Greysworth, and let her build the academy around his territory. Chimera seem too aware that kamito is the demon king and have knowledge about the Otherwordly Darkness. Over time because since the Rosalina Family worship him, they were one of the few humans that Chimera trust enough to take care of Gaisuke, he was visited all the time, ever since he was adopted. Even though he has a close bond with Gaisuke, Chimera is not his contracted spirit. He has a hatred for Demon King Solomon, because he stole one of his teeth and forges it into a weapon. Also, he seems not afraid, that kamito will become the Demon King. The only humans that Chimera trusts are, Gaisuke, Kamito, Greysworth, Fianna, and members of the Rosalina Family.   ロザリイナ・バイオレット Violet Rosalina Summary: Violet is the youngest daughter of the Rosalina family, she is 16 years old, and she is Gaisuke’s childhood friend. She is an earth elementalist that enters the academy and joined team scarlet, along with Gaisuke. Her contracted spirit is Charger. History: Since she came from a rich family, Violet didn’t have a normal childhood, her parents constantly kept her inside studying, and they never let her think for herself.　 She accidently made a contract with Charger and became an earth elementalist, but kept it a secret from her parents. One day she snuck out and decided to go into the spirit forest, where Gaisuke saved her from a falling tree. After seeing Gaisuke using his elemental power, they became friends. As the sunset, Gaisuke decide to let her spend the night with her, later met Chimera. Later in the night, Charger Found her, and took Violet back to her parents, once she told them about gaisuke, they talk with Chimera, and he thought it was best for him, that he was raised by the Rosalina. Personality: Violet is intelligent, beautiful young girl, but she is secretly a tomboy. She often messes around with gaisuke, stating perverted things to arouse him and causing him to have nosebleeds. She has a crush on Gaisuke for his bravery, determination, & kindness. She often read perverted romance novels, like Claire. Abilities: Violet is shown to be an expert on earth magic, She seem to be smart enough to be able to get into the fox class on her first day at the Academy, like Gaisuke. Despite coming from a rich family, she learned from Gaisuke how to cook, and learned to do housework, like laundry, cleaning, etc. NAME: Charger Form: Rhino Attribute: Earth Ability: Can create both regular & Spirit Crystals Enhance Durability Elemental Waffe: Gem Pierce Weapon: Lance Sealing the Otherworldy Darkness Card, Able to seal the OtherWorldy Darkness with these steps a. Put this marking on the spirit/person that has it in them, the mark will force the OtherWordly Darkness out of its host b. Once it successfully, leave the host’s body, throw the card at the OtherWordly Darkness, the card absorb it, and sealed it for good Important notes: The most card that Gaisuke can make is 100, and only Darkness & Shadow Elementalist can perform the marking with the exception of Gaisuke (Since he can use magic from any attribute) & Kamito (has the power of the Darkness Elemental Lord inside of him). The only way the the OtherWordly Darkness can escape from the Seal, if the Card was Ripped. Category:Blog posts